Distracción fatal
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Como todos los años, la secundaria de Odaiba brinda un baile de Navidad para todos sus estudiantes. Este año, Mimi es la organizadora principal y cuenta con unos muy interesantes —y competitivos— ayudantes. [Intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8, para asondomar].


_Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

**Distracción fatal**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué te parecen? —quiso saber Mimi. Takeru no la escuchó. Una vez más, se había distraído observando las facciones de aquel juvenil rostro frente a sí; los ojos grandes y castaños, las mejillas levemente rosadas, los labios…—. No me dices nada, ¿tan mal están?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó el rubio, bajando la vista hacia el montón de discos compactos que sostenía en sus manos—. Ah… sí, claro. Me parecen perfectos.

—¿Tú crees? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Yamato —bromeó ella. Takeru rio.

—Él estaría en total desacuerdo. No es precisamente el fan número uno de la música popular.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

—Con razón ahora está soltero. En fin, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Takeru. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a organizar esto; es demasiado trabajo.

—Muchos están ayudando… —susurró él, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

—Sí, pero tú eres especial —le sonrió ella, para luego alejarse en cámara lenta. Al menos así la percibió Takeru; sus caderas balanceándose seductoramente, y su cabello castaño y largo acompañando en armonía.

El Takaishi sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Hacía ya varios días que había comenzado a notar que las cosas no eran iguales cerca de Mimi: su rostro le parecía más radiante, su cuerpo más llamativo, su perfume más delicioso. Y él, con las palmas sudorosas, distraído y con el corazón bombeándole tan rápido que podía sentirlo claramente en su rostro. Y cada vez era peor. Sí, él sabía muy bien lo que su cuerpo le estaba comunicando. Se había sentido así alguna vez en un pasado no tan lejano, pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no era un niño.

—¿Qué estamos mirando? —Takeru se echó hacia atrás del susto que le provocó ver en primer plano el rostro de Daisuke, obstruyendo así su perfecto paisaje.

—Nada —intentó disimular el rubio, volviendo su vista hacia los discos y posteriormente intercalándolos—. Solo pensaba.

—¿Estás bien? Has actuado raro desde que empezamos a ayudar con los preparativos del baile.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Pareces más contento que de costumbre.

—Tengo mis razones… —susurró él. Takeru elevó una ceja.

—_¡Necesito ayuda! _—pidió Mimi a la distancia y ambos corrieron a su encuentro para ayudarla a terminar de acomodar las mesas—. Gracias, chicos. ¿Qué haría sin ustedes?

—_Hey, ¡Daisuke!_ —llamaron Miyako, Iori y Ken desde la puerta del gimnasio y el aludido corrió a su encuentro.

—Oye, Mimi… —comenzó Takeru, aprovechando el leve instante de privacidad—. Aquí tienes los compactos. Los acomodé según el orden que me pareció mejor.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó ella, tomándolos—. Y dime, ¿ya sabes a quién vas a invitar? —inquirió curiosa. Takeru volvió a sentir que aquellos perturbadores síntomas se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

—No… —tartamudeó en un susurro.

—Pues date prisa, porque se te escaparán las mejores chicas —opinó Mimi, guiñándole el ojo y alejándose con Koushirou y Sora.

Takeru permaneció estático hasta que Daisuke lo llamó.

—¿Nos vamos?

* * *

—¡Estoy tan emocionada por el baile de Navidad! —chilló Miyako, colocándose sus guantes.

—Es fácil para ti, no tienes que preocuparte de con quién irás —dijo Iori.

—¿Y tú sí? —contraatacó ella; Iori ocultó su rostro en su abultada bufanda—. Vamos, ¿todavía no has invitado a esa niña?

—¿Qué niña? —quiso saber Daisuke.

—Una chica de su clase, hace tiempo que le gusta —informó Miyako. Iori infló las mejillas y se alejó unos pasos de sus amigos.

—Miyako... —le llamó Ken la atención.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? ¡Iori, ven! Que no te de pena, estoy segura de que dirá que sí cuando la invites. —El aludido suspiró cabizbajo y no volvió a abrir la boca por el resto del trayecto—. ¿Y ustedes? —cuestionó, mirando a Takeru y Daisuke.

—¿Qué? —dijo el castaño.

—¿Ya tienen pareja? —Ambos intercambiaron miradas—. No me digan que otra vez van a pelearse por Hikari.

—¡No! —exclamaron al unísono.

—En realidad todavía no invité a quien quiero que me acompañe —explicó Daisuke—. Pero no creo que sea un problema.

—Yo tampoco le pregunté a la persona que quiero invitar, aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo… —dijo Takeru.

—¿Y quién es? —curioseó Miyako.

—Mimi —anunciaron ambos, causando un posterior silencio general, seguido por una helada brisa típica de la época.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me contaste que pensabas invitar a Mimi? —quiso saber Takeru, sentándose en el sofá de la sala de la residencia Motomiya y tomando la taza de chocolate caliente que Daisuke acababa de alcanzarle.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no?

—Yo dije que no estaba seguro… —musitó el rubio, soplando sobre su taza.

—En fin, ¿qué haremos con esto? Creo que deberías desistir.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Takeru, vamos —dijo Daisuke, apoyando su taza sobre la mesa ratona frente a sí—. ¿De verdad quieres lidiar con esta situación? Con Hikari pasó lo mismo.

—No fue lo mismo… ¿y por qué debo ser yo quien desista?

—Me lo debes.

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que me la merezco.

—Ella no es un premio, sabes.

Daisuke bufó.

—Bien. Entonces ninguno debería invitarla.

—Supongo que es lo justo…

Una risa burlona proveniente de la cocina hizo que ambos jóvenes casi se atragantaran con sus respectivos chocolates.

—¿Acaso están hablando de Mimi, la chica que solía vivir en Estados Unidos? ¿La amiga de Sora? —interrogó Jun; ambos asintieron. La risa burlona se hizo nuevamente presente.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó Daisuke, arqueando una ceja.

—Vamos, Dai. He visto a esa chica lo suficiente como para saber que no tienes la más mínima posibilidad con ella. —Ante tal comentario, Daisuke abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos en señal de desconcierto y desacuerdo absoluto. Takeru no pudo evitar reír—. Y tú —prosiguió Jun—, hermanito de Yamato, no te lo tomes a mal, eres lindo y eso pero, eres solo un… crío. Una mujer de verdad como lo es ella y lo soy yo necesitamos un hombre con todas las letras.

—¡Y tú qué sabes, entrometida! —exclamó Daisuke—. Ni siquiera eres digna de llamarte mujer.

Jun rodó los ojos.

—El que me insultes no cambiará la realidad, Dai. Mimi jamás iría con ninguno de los dos, en especial contigo. —Y con esta sentencia, Jun se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—¿Crees que tiene razón? —cuestionó Daisuke.

—No lo sé, tal vez… pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

—No, nunca lo sabremos…

Al día siguiente, Takeru se levantó muy temprano. Se dio una corta ducha y engulló el desayuno, que él mismo había preparado, lo más rápido posible. La nieve del exterior lo ayudó a terminar de despertar por completo, y suspiró, creando pequeñas «nubes» blancas. No había podido dormir muy bien; no obstante, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día. Caminó con una sonrisa hasta la secundaria, saludó a los pocos conocidos que se cruzó entre la puerta de la misma y la entrada del gimnasio, donde la sonrisa se le borró. Tal vez no sería un buen día después de todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó confundido; estaba seguro de que sería el primero en llegar después de Mimi. Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

—Me levanté temprano y vine; eso es todo.

—Hola, Takeru —saludó la tercera persona en el lugar—. Qué bueno que tú también hayas decidido venir tan temprano; Daisuke ha estado ayudándome hace rato, pero tres son mejor que dos, ¿no? —Mimi portaba la sonrisa que Takeru había abandonado al entrar.

—Igual no te necesitamos —bromeó el moreno, rodeando con el brazo a la única chica presente en el lugar, quien rio divertida.

—¿Se animan a terminar de inflar los globos? —solicitó y ambos asintieron ridículamente rápido. Una vez les dejó frente a ellos una caja repleta de globos rojos y verdes (motivo navideño), la carrera por ver quién de los dos inflaba más rápido no se hizo esperar.

Takeru comenzó a buen ritmo y Daisuke hacía lo imposible para no quedarse atrás. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, decidió que si no podía inflar los globos a esa velocidad, los haría más grandes.

—Van a explotar si los haces tan grandes —opinó Takeru.

—Y eso te encantaría, ¿no? —Daisuke entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz—. No creas que no sé por qué viniste tan temprano, querías ser el primero en llegar para estar solo con Mimi, ¡pero te gané!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Creí que teníamos un trato.

—Sí, que ninguno la invitaría. Pero cuando ella decida invitarme, le diré que sí.

—¿¡Lo qué!? ¿Puedes por favor sacar el globo de mi cara? —pidió Takeru, alejando el rostro de la inminente explosión.

—Chicos, ¿por qué están gritando…? —Mimi no fue capaz de terminar su oración. El globo de Daisuke estalló de lleno en su rostro y la risa de Takeru hizo que el suyo terminara de sombrero en la cabeza de la ahora enfurecida castaña. Ambos culpables contuvieron la respiración. Mimi se llevó la mano al rostro y sintió con repulsión que algunas partes de este estaban cubiertas de saliva ajena.

* * *

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —acusó Daisuke, luego de que Mimi les pidiera «amablemente» que se retiraran.

—¿Mi culpa? Te advertí que si los inflabas tanto, no aguantarían. Y justo lo hizo en el rostro de Mimi… Nunca la había visto tan furiosa, ¡y créeme que la he visto enojada!

—Tu culpa… —musitó el moreno, desviando la mirada. Takeru ladeó la cabeza.

—Vamos a clases.

—¡Último día, _yeah_! —exclamó Daisuke enérgico, aparentemente olvidando su molestia, ante tan buena noticia.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin más. En la última clase, los ojos de Takeru se paseaban del reloj hacia la ventana y viceversa. Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente, por lo que el sol no lograba divisarse. Las manecillas del reloj parecían pesar toneladas porque demoraban eternidades en moverse.

—…Y recuerden que al regresar de las vacaciones, tienen que entregar el trabajo que… —El timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada, y con este el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, impidió que el profesor prosiguiese. A velocidad relámpago, uno a uno los alumnos fueron abandonando el salón. Daisuke fue uno de los primeros en hacerlo, y pronto comenzó a correr hacia el gimnasio: Mimi se merecía una disculpa.

—¿¡Cómo que ya se fue!? —gritó en la cara de la pelirroja.

—Sí, tenía cosas que terminar de hacer en su casa. El baile es mañana —explicó Sora.

—¿Entonces está en su casa? —cuestionó Takeru, llegando agitado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó saber el Motomiya.

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo —retrucó Takeru. Comenzaba a cansarse de los maltratos de su amigo.

Daisuke rodó los ojos.

—Es igual. Gracias, Sora —dijo, comenzando a alejarse—. Y para tu información, Takeru, solo quería disculparme por lo del globo. Pero ya no importa, me voy a casa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás yendo hacia este lado? Tu casa no queda por este camino.

—Tampoco la tuya.

Una mirada bastó para esclarecer las intenciones de ambos y pronto la carrera dio inicio.

* * *

—Oye, Miya… —dijo Ken, apoyando sobre la mesa el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Dime.

—Estaba pensando… ¿Mimi no tiene pareja desde hace días ya? —La muchacha pareció meditarlo un momento.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo había olvidado.

—¿No crees que deberíamos avisarles a Takeru y Daisuke? —Inoue frunció el rostro.

—Nah. —Encogió los hombros, despreocupada—. A esta altura, ya deben estar más que enterados. Era bastante obvio…

* * *

Takeru escupió el pasto con nieve desde el piso, y estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, igual que lo hacía cuando jugaba basquetbol, para tomar la pierna de Daisuke, quien también cayó.

—Muy tarde, ya toqué el timbre.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Mira cómo estás —expresó Takeru incorporándose y Daisuke hizo lo mismo. Las secuelas que aquella estrepitosa carrera había dejado se notaban a las leguas. El Takaishi estaba despeinado, transpirado y cubierto de nieve y tierra, incluido su rostro. El Motomiya, por su parte, no lucía mucho mejor: su campera estaba rajada, su cara roja y sus manos cubiertas de nieve y polvo.

La discusión no se hizo esperar. Cada uno le recriminaba al otro el haberlo tirado, empujado o retrasado de alguna manera en lo que solo podría ser descrito como una estampida de ocho cuadras desde el gimnasio hasta la casa de la Tachikawa.

—¡No tenías derecho a empujarme contra el vendedor de baratijas! —se quejó Takeru.

—¡Y tú tampoco lo tenías de romper mi campera favorita por jalarme tan fuerte! —gritó Daisuke.

—_¿_Hola_? _—Tan concentrados se encontraban en su conteo de quién le había hecho qué a quién, que olvidaron por completo que Daisuke había alcanzado el timbre antes de terminar en el suelo. El silencio hizo acto de presencia tan abruptamente como lo habían hecho los gritos momentos antes. El dúo permaneció estático, ¿se habrían confundido de casa? Koushirou los miraba expectante.

—¿_Quién era, Kou_? —Se escuchó desde el interior la dulce voz de la mujer por la cual era todo aquel revuelo. Pronto apareció detrás del pelirrojo, usando su delantal preferido y batiendo una claras de huevo en un bol. No se veía demasiado feliz de verlos; tenía buena memoria—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Y no le gustaba andar con rodeos.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Daisuke, mirando a Koushirou con cierta indignación. Izumi rio nervioso y compartió una mirada con Mimi. Una mirada que lo decía todo—. ¿Irás al baile con él? —cuestionó, conociendo la respuesta.

—Claro —Mimi contestó de lo más natural.

—Y no me lo dijiste —respondió el moreno, ofendido—. Hemos pasado juntos horas y horas en los últimos días y tú…—Takeru lo tomó suavemente del brazo y ladeó la cabeza. Él también se sentía decepcionado.

—Lo siento, con todo esto del baile… Creo que tampoco te lo dije a ti, Takeru.

—Debemos irnos —habló el rubio, tajante—. Esperamos que ya no estés molesta por lo del globo.

—¿Vinieron hasta aquí solo para asegurarse de que no siguiera enojada? ¡Sí que son unos chiquillos tiernos! —chilló Mimi, entregándole el bol a Koushirou y posteriormente abrazando a sus dos jóvenes pretendientes (aunque eso ella nunca lo sabría).

* * *

—¡No puedo creer cómo no lo vimos! —expresó Daisuke, con rabia.

—Estuvo frente a nosotros todo el tiempo:… Koushirou. Ahora que lo pienso tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—Y lo peor de todo es que mi hermana tenía razón: Mimi nos ve como a unos simples niños a pesar de que ya tenemos casi catorce años.

—Sí… —suspiró Takeru, pateando una pequeña roca—. Lamento lo de tu campera.

—Descuida, se puede arreglar con aguja e hilo, a diferencia de mi corazón —comentó el moreno de una manera tan dramática, que Takeru no pudo descifrar si estaba hablando en serio o en broma.

—¿Tanto te gusta Mimi?

—No —respondió Daisuke, luego de algunos segundos de mirar el suelo—. Quería ir con ella porque creí que me vería genial con una chica más grande.

—¿Entonces no te gusta ni un poco?

—No, o sea, Mimi es preciosa y todo, pero no me gusta de esa manera. La quiero demasiado como amiga como para permitirse sentir otra cosa —explicó Daisuke y Takeru detuvo sus pasos. Tal vez él también debería de dirigir a sus pensamientos por esa línea antes de que sus sentimientos avanzaran más—. ¿Y tú?

—Me gusta —admitió el rubio—, pero tienes razón. Es una amiga, no está bien. Tú y yo ya hemos tenido malas experiencias por eso… —acotó, refiriéndose a Hikari.

—¿Sin rencores, entonces? —dijo Daisuke, estirando su brazo hacia adelante.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Takeru, estrechando la mano del moreno sellando el tratado de paz. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminando.

—Me pregunto si Hikari ya tiene pareja… —pensó Daisuke en voz alta y tanto él como Takeru volvieron a detenerse. Una fría brisa hizo bailar a sus respectivas bufandas y pronto intercambiaron miradas. Nuevamente una carrera a toda velocidad comenzó.

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada: ¡felices fiestas para todos! **

**Sobre el fic, ne... no mucho para decir. Es absurdo, cliché, típico y tópico con el único fin de haberle sacado al menos una sonrisa a mi estimada asondomar, porque es para ella.**

**¡Feliz año! Cualquier comentario que deseen hacer: review. ^^**


End file.
